<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A King's Journey by AlixSlytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028675">A King's Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixSlytherin/pseuds/AlixSlytherin'>AlixSlytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, King Jon Snow, Queen Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixSlytherin/pseuds/AlixSlytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jon Snow is murdered by his Black Brothers he doesn't see nothing. He gets to meet the one person he's always yearned for. And boy does she have a story to tell that is going to change the past five and twenty years. Will Jon succeed where he has already failed? Will he be able to unite the Realms of Men to defeat the greatest threat to mankind in over eight thousand years?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Igniting Dragonblood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my fellow nerds! This is my very first fanfiction! I hope that it goes without saying, but I own none of the magnificence that is the Song of Ice and Fire. That all belongs to the one and only George R.R. Martin! I have a some original characters in the works for this story, but they won't be introduced for a few chapters. I'd categorize this as a mixture of the show and books, but it's mostly the show with some book characters thrown in. This also features a different Jon than portrayed by D+D. Meaning he isn't reduced to a useless background character! Don't get me wrong though- Kit and Emilia and everyone else did amazing even with the trash script they were given. Like A+++ acting lol. The CGI was fantastic! Visually I enjoyed every moment, but they destroyed all of the character development. JOn didn't say goodbye to his always faithful and INJURED direwolf! He is still a Stark! He needs to take his own advice! He's BOTH! They completely trashed Sansa's powerful personality with another Cersei/Baelish wannabe. Betraying her Father is what got her trapped and tortured in King's Landing! Why would she betray her family again? And King Bran the Broken? I mean he had such a great story. Especially in Season 5- OH! Wait- He wasn't in a single episode. The CGI people had to have made a mistake- They forgot to turn all their eyes white! And Daenerys becoming the very thing she never wanted to be was like a sword through the gut. Then turning Jon and Dany against each other... like what. All Dany has ever wanted was family! Then the man she LOVES turns out to have a better claim than her and she wants him to lie about it! Like NO! Daenerys wanted to end SLAVERY AND OPPRESSION. She would be relieved that she isn't the only one of her family left. She never knew Rhaegar, but she obviously had love for him. Why would she want his son to be forced to keep living a lie!? Irregardless of whether Jon wanted it or not. That would not have been her first reaction. I don't even want to talk about their decision to make Cersei the BigBad instead of the NIGHT KING!</p><p>Rant over lollol...</p><p>But seriously I was majorly disappointed with Season 8. </p><p>So I finally decided to give it a try! I mean it can't be worse than what we got right? This is going to be a Jonerys story. They are meant for each other! </p><p>This first chapter is going to be then only chapter posted for a while. Maybe a few months? Anywho that means that I'm posting this because I want to get a feel for how people will react to it, so feel free to ask me questions and give me comments. I can't promise I'll answer or reply, but it might help me make this story even better for all of you!</p><p>(Additional tags and Relationships to be added as the story progresses)</p><p>Now without further adieu! Kudos, comment and enjoy!</p><p>~~AlixSlytherin~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch.1 - Igniting Dragonblood</p>
<p>"I wish you didn't have to be informed in such a manner, but you need to know. I am Lyanna of House Stark, and I am your mother."</p>
<p>His eyes must be deceiving him. His ears too, for if not he must be dreaming.</p>
<p>The last thing he remembered was being betrayed and murdered in Castle Black. Now he was in the Godswood of Winterfell in what looked to be the middle of summer with a woman sitting before the dark reflecting pond staring right at him. When she finally spoke he couldn't believe her, for any of her words to be true would mean that it was all a lie. It would mean that the foundations upon which he built his whole life was a lie.</p>
<p>Eddard Stark was the most honorable man in all of Westeros. He was loyal and brave and true. He was so honorable that when he fathered a bastard, instead of ignoring it like most Lord's would, he brought it home, which put his new marriage to the test. When Lady Stark demanded he rid themselves of such a blight to her honor and send the bastard away - he refused. Lord Stark had decided to raise him right alongside his trueborn children. The bastard's mere existence was cause enough for the frigid hatred Lady Stark had for him.</p>
<p>'<em>I want you to leave.</em>' Lady Stark's last words to her husband's bastard whispered through Jon's mind.. He vividly recalled Bran laying comatose in his bedchambers looking so small, so broken. When he looked up at her it was as if he could see burning flames of anger crackling behind her Tully blue eyes. He hadn't looked away from her until he noticed his lord father standing in the doorway with a look upon his face that said he had heard all five syllables of his wife's bluntness. Lowering his eyes he had silently wished for his father to finally say something about Lady Stark's poorly concealed hatred toward his bastard son. Anything would have sufficed, but Lord Stark did not. With his unspoken words Jon was reminded it would never happen, so he gave Bran a kiss upon his head before doing as the lady bid - he left.</p>
<p>The ever present will to relieve his father and his own self of the dishonor regarding his birth had sparked his desire to leave Winterfell to become a noble and honorable Brother of the Night's Watch, for even bastards can rise high as a sword in the darkness, a watcher on the wall, a shield that guards the realms of men. They vowed to take no wife, hold no lands, and to father no children. To live and die at their post.</p>
<p>The Wall was constructed by the first Stark, Bran the Builder, with aid from men, the Children of the Forest, and giants with their mammoths. It had been manned by Starks for millenia and took no part in the wars of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. He allowed himself to hope in believing it to be the only place for bastards such as he, but now realized it was only a child's misplaced guilt for being born. He didn't only want to be known as the single stain that marred Ned Stark's honor.</p>
<p>Jon had always felt apart from his trueborn siblings especially when Lady Stark never failed to try and teach them that he was not their brother no matter the blood pumping through his veins. He was just a lowly bastard who would try and usurp her children's birthright. Not that he ever could or would. They're all either missing, held captive, or dead.</p>
<p>There are still days where he wishes he could go back to the day they all left Winterfell. He would race to his father's side and beg him not to take his household south, for it would conclude with the destruction of House Stark. Lady Stark's scorn would be well worth saving his family from their violent ends. His own recent betrayal and murder at the hands of his trusted sworn brothers was cruelly similar to Robb being betrayed and murdered by his own bannermen. Yet again Jon was yearning to be a green boy dreaming of future glories when he was known only as the Bastard of Winterfell. Now he is the murdered Lord Commander who only wanted to save as many lives as possible, but millennia old enmities sought to end his progressive decisions.</p>
<p>"I'm not lying." His thoughts were interrupted by the very woman causing his inner turmoil, "I am Lyanna of House Stark; I am your mother."</p>
<p>Jon focused his eyes back on the woman claiming to be the one person he has always wanted to know about. There was no denying that the woman before him was a Stark. The dark, curled hair, much like his own, that flowed all the way down to her waist paired with the steel gray eyes boasted only in those descended from the Kings of Winter. Eyes that reassured Jon as a young boy that he was a Stark where it counted. '... <em>but you have my blood</em>.'</p>
<p>"Why should I believe you? If what you are claiming is true then my father couldn't be my father! Why would he lie?" Jon didn't really know how to react, but as he thought about her words he realized that it could be completely plausible. Ned Stark went south with Robert Baratheon and came back with the bones of his sister who died of a fever and a babe he introduced as his own bastard by a mother he wouldn't speak of. Before Lyanna could answer his questions his face morphed into one of revelation and he continued with a cautious certainty in his voice, "My father is Rhaegar Targaryen."</p>
<p>"Yes he is." Her eyes glowed with love and some regret, "I'm so sorry my son. We never intended for any of the destruction and death that was wrought because of our mistakes. We were young and foolish to think we could run away. When word had reached us in our Tower of Joy of my father and brother's murders your father and I had already married-"</p>
<p>"Wait! You were married?! Prince Rhaegar was already married!" He couldn't stop himself as that rushed out his mouth; He was shocked. The implication of her words would mean that he was never a bastard at all.</p>
<p>Jon always knew he'd never be a Stark- only a Snow. Now he is standing before a woman calling herself his mother, and is telling him he's always been a Targaryen.</p>
<p>His mind was a maelstrom of chaos. Jon has always been able to keep his emotions in check but he found it was increasingly harder at the moment. <em>I may not have been born a bastard, but living as one has left scars that will never heal. It created armor that will always adorn my mind and heart… wait- armor.</em></p>
<p>His bastard name was really his armor.</p>
<p>"Robert would have killed me. If he didn't then Tywin would have sent assassins to murder me in my crib." He felt a little numb.</p>
<p>"Yes they would have. Tywin had Elia and her children murdered to secure Roberts's throne and insure his grandchildren's crowns. When Tywin presented their bodies wrapped in Lannister banners he spat upon the children and called them dragonspawn. He rewarded Tywin by making his daughter Queen. What would he do to you? Rhaegar's last child with me." She looked so angry as she spoke before she let out a sad sigh, "Rhaegar had his marriage annulled by High Septon Maynard, but I'm getting ahead of myself. It would probably be best if I started at the beginning."</p>
<p>"That'd be best." Jon's voice was surprisingly calm even to his own ears.</p>
<p>"Alright. It's a long one so you should sit down." She gestured to the ground next to her. He hesitated but already decided to hear her out, so he drew in a deep breath while folding his legs and exhaled slowly as he sat next to his mother. His mother. He never thought he'd be able to know who she was let alone have her right in front of him.</p>
<p>"Rhaegar and I met at the Grand Tourney of Harrenhal. The whole realm was invited. It was said to be a great celebration with loads of gold and glory to be won. Even the reclusive Mad King Aerys II Targaryen, who hadn't left the Red Keep since being a captive of the Darklyns of Duskendale, was going to attend. There were rumors that it was planned with the purpose of assembling the Lords Paramount together in a grand council to depose Aerys and place Rhaegar on the Iron Throne. It didn't help that the Whent's were not known for having the gold to cover the amount announced for the champion's purses. Your father later told me that it was true. He had organized the whole thing. It might have worked if Lord Varys hadn't told the king about the rumors of treason."</p>
<p>"When I decided to enter the tourney to get justice for my father's bannerman, Lord Howland Reed, I didn't know it could end with me being accused of treason." Lyanna stopped and looked down into the pond. She reached out her hand and ran the tips of her fingers across the surface. Jon watched as her disturbance created ripples that danced across the water.</p>
<p>"Ben and I went all over the grounds nicking pieces of armor for me then we painted a heart tree laughing on my shield to complete the ensemble." Lyanna started to smile when she said her brother's name and was grinning ear to ear when she paused for him to catch what she was saying.</p>
<p>"You were the Knight of the Laughing Tree! Father told us that story many a time when we were younger. It was always one of my favorites!" Jon exclaimed. On his eighth name day he remembered finding his father in the godswood and asking him to tell him the story of the mystery knight again. Lord Stark gave him a sad smile, sat him on his knee, and recounted many stories for him that day.</p>
<p>"I went up against three knights whose squires attacked Howland. When I won the three jousts the only thing I asked for was that they teach their squires honor. Aerys congratulated me and bid me remove my helm but I refused to keep my identity a secret. He started screaming about treason and burning me alive, so I ran away and was later found by the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. I tried to fight but he was quite gifted when it came to the sword. He disarmed me easily and told me he had no intention to take me to his mad father. He helped me throw my armor in the God's Eye and took my shield to his father as proof that the knight had escaped. A few days later when Rhaegar won the tourney he rode past Princess Elia Martell, his wife, and crowned me his queen of love and beauty; That was the day that all the smiles died." She recounted the conditions his parents met and Jon was astounded. He was also pretty proud of her. She won her first and only three jousts. She must be as amazing on a horse as everyone said.</p>
<p>"Rhaegar and I met in secret many times before the tourney ended, and when it did we decided to write one another using fake names to keep our… feelings from being discovered in case they were intercepted. He was already in a political marriage as was his duty, but after the difficult birth of your brother, Aegon, Elia was told by the maesters that if she had anymore children she would die. Elia always knew about Rhaegar and I. They came to an agreement to annul their marriage on the condition that your sister and brother remained trueborn and that Aegon would be the Crown Prince when Rhaegar ascended the throne. Thus we were free to marry. The problem as always was Aerys. He found out that I was the Knight of the Laughing Tree and was going to send men to kidnap and rape me before leaving me to die alone in the woods." She looked away from him when she recounted Aerys' attempt to kill her in his paranoid madness.</p>
<p>"Rhaegar wouldn't allow that so he interfered by secretly killing the assassin and organizing my safety from Aerys. Brandon and I were set to leave for Riverrun for his marriage, so I convinced my father to allow me to leave early to bond with Catelyn and help her prepare for the wedding. It was all too easy to slip milk of the poppey in my guards wine once we made it to The Inn of the Kneeling Man where Rhaegar was waiting with Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent a mile south.</p>
<p>"I sent a letter to Riverrun for my brother explaining why I ran away. Then, In the dead of night I snuck out of the Inn and met up with them. We rode through the night and next day to the God's Eye then we rowed to the Isle of Faces where we wed with Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell as witnesses and it was conducted by the High Septon before the heartrees." There was a faraway look upon Lyanna's face that said she was swimming in precious memories.</p>
<p>"We made for Maidenpool the next morning where Rhaegar had Ser Gerold waiting with a ship to take us to Dragonstone. Someone must have seen him or us for the rumors of my kidnapping by him to be plausible." She looked so insulted in that moment, "I was the She-Wolf of Winterfell how anyone could believe that I was taken without a fight is absurd."</p>
<p>Jon nodded his head in agreement. He tried to imagine someone trying to take Arya and he could only chuckle. They wouldn't make it away alive.</p>
<p>Stick em' with the pointy end.</p>
<p>"The raven I sent - I don't think it ever made it to my brother. If it had then maybe he and my father might have lived. I can say undoubtedly that war was on the horizon either way." Lyanna looked blankly at her son.</p>
<p>"Why?" Jon had a bad feeling about what his newfound mother was going to tell him now. "What else could have sparked a rebellion than the lord and heir of the North being murdered by their king? Not mentioning the other heirs that went with Brandon Stark."</p>
<p>"Treason - years in the making."</p>
<p>"Who's? Rhaegar's? Didn't he try to depose his father?" Jon surmised.</p>
<p>"He did, but no. He did it to <em>save</em> his kingdom. He didn't intend to go to war. War was his absolute last resort. He tried. And failed. But he did discover that my father and the Lords Tully and Arryn had already been plotting to overthrow the Mad King but not just Aerys. They wanted to depose the Targaryen Dynasty and place a new family on the Iron Throne."</p>
<p>Jon didn't think he could be so surprised by anything again after only just accepting his discovered parentage. He opened his mouth but he couldn't make a sound. He was speechless. He could believe the lords of the south to be capable of treason - but a Stark?</p>
<p>"We Starks never bothered to really make alliances and such outside our borders, but my father betrothed his heir to Lady Catelyn Tully of the Riverlands. He sent his second born son to foster in the Vale under Lord Jon Arryn alongside Lord Robert Baratheon, the heir of the Stormlands. He agreed to a betrothal between myself and Robert. The North, The Vale, The Riverlands, and the Stormlands all tied together so perfectly." Lyanna shook her head and her face was full of shame as she explained her father's forged alliances.</p>
<p>"Most of the royal family was lost in the Tragedy of Summerhall on the day Rhaegar was born. They numbered but three and a new babe. Then King Jaehaerys II died and it was down to King Aerys II and Queen Rhaella with their infant son. A spare didn't come until a few years before Rhaegar had heirs of his own. Rhaella had many still-births or they died soon after.</p>
<p>"Who would have the best claim to the throne through blood outside of the small family?" She asked him.</p>
<p>He could only shake his head before she answered in a calm tone.</p>
<p>"There were three that could claim closest blood ties to the Targaryens. Rhaelle Targaryen was wed to Ormund Baratheon and they had a son Steffon who sired Robert, Stannis, and Renly. I am loath to admit it, but my father was definitely ambitious enough to want his only daughter to be the queen." Lyanna tried to conceal her disappointment but with a small shake of her head she closed her eyes for a few seconds before those grey orbs snapped to his.</p>
<p>"I love my father and I love all of my brother's. Brandon was the strong firstborn son. The heir that was filled to the brim with wolf's-blood. They called him the Wild Wolf. Eddard was the Quiet Wolf. He lived with as much honor as he could and always carried out his duties. And Benjen he was my little brother. We were inseparable. I'm sure-" Lyanna hesitated, "I'm sure you understand?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "Aye."</p>
<p>He definitely understood.</p>
<p>Lyanna just stared at him for a moment, "My father was a good man. Like any man he had his reasons, but he pushed me into running away. My mother made my father promise that I could have a say in who I married. She died though and he became a small shadow of the man he was. Harder. He decided it and so that was final. Don't get me wrong he loved his children and his land. I'm not claiming to know his intentions, but he was a good father. I can't speak for the other lords involved. They had their own reasons.</p>
<p>"My brother charged into the Red Keep shouting for Rhaegar to hand me over or die. Shouting treason to a mad-man who was extremely paranoid about treason was asking to be executed."</p>
<p>She looked exhausted, "I lost my innocent look on life the day I learned of my father and Bran's deaths. It was all my fault."</p>
<p>"You didn't know anything like that would happen. How could you know?" He didn't know what else to say. He was blunt and didn't play with pretty words like his enemies.</p>
<p>She shook her head as if to clear it. When she looked back up into his eyes hers were like fresh-forged steel, and her voice was hard when she spoke, "The Crown had Dorne through Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. The Tyrells of the Reach were Targaryen loyalists, but the Westerlands?"</p>
<p><em>Lannister's</em>. Jon had mixed feelings about that family. On one hand he traveled to the Wall with Lord Tyrion and he found him to be someone he could call a friend. The other was absolute hatred and utter sadness. His brother's murder was committed by his Bolton and Frey allies orcistrated by the Lannister's. Many Northerners were unjustly murdered and demeaned that day. For the first time ever, he allowed himself to feel the fire that simmered in his chest for the vengeance he wished to deliver to those oathbreakers.</p>
<p>He was dead though. His watch has ended, but he was still unable to avenge Robb and his father, to rescue Sansa from them, or find Arya, Bran and Rickon.</p>
<p>He is able to get to know his mother though. He was finally learning the truth. About himself and his family- families. He didn't know if this would last forever or not. He didn't intend to waste it.</p>
<p>Jon clenched his fingers into fists on his lap to extinguish the inferno of rage blazing in his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale and exhaled slowly. He centered his focus to his mother as she spoke about their enemies.</p>
<p>"King Aerys demeaned Tywin and the name he so viciously rebuilt by denying Cersei a betrothal to Rhaegar because she was the daughter of his servant. He wed him to Princess Elia Martell instead.Then he snubbed him once more by appointing his golden heir, Jamie Lannister, to the kingsguard. Another discovery Rhaegar made was even more unsettling. Lord Tywin was in negotiations with Lord Hoster Tully to betroth Jamie to his daughter Lysa before then. Rhaegar never got the chance to find any evidence but there was undoubtedly treason afoot."</p>
<p>"Treasonous Lannister's are nothing new. It's the treasonous Stark's that render me speechless." He had to force it out.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are a Stark. You might not have my name, but you have my blood.</em>
</p>
<p>He was raised to believe in loyalty- in Honor. To know that the only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid. Our way is the old way and that means that the man who passes the sentence swings the sword. Their father taught them that if you couldn't look a man in the eyes and hear his last words then maybe he didn't deserve to die.</p>
<p>He <em>still</em> believes in these values. He wants to save his people. The Northerners, the Night's Watch and the Free Folk. The Southerners too.</p>
<p>"But then again we're all just children playing a game and screaming that the rules aren't fair. The real war- the only war that matters is coming and no one believes our enemies are real."</p>
<p>"The Night King has awakened and his only desire is to kill everyone to add to his army of dead men."</p>
<p>Jon's jaw dropped.</p>
<p>Lyanna let a small laugh escape, "Your father's prophecies- one foretold the return of Azor Ahai. The hero who would return to defeat a coming darkness. Don't worry my darling. You will get to make several choices soon, but not yet. There is more you must know before then. You will understand, I promise." Lyanna's voice was calm, but she looked sad.</p>
<p>Jon didn't understand, but she had told him he would. Either way he knew he could trust her. She's right. He needs to know everything. No more lies.</p>
<p>All of a sudden a big, bright smile bloomed across his mother's face. It was a smile that spoke of genuine happiness that dimmed slowly the longer she spoke.</p>
<p>"I was able to meet your siblings and Elia before they went back to King's landing. I grew to love them quickly and dearly even though they were not mine own." Jon pretended not to notice the single tear that disturbed the still water before she ran her hand quickly across her face.</p>
<p>Jon felt sad at the mention of the babes that were his siblings. He didn't know much about them, but hearing his mother speak so warmly of them made them feel more real to him. They were murdered too.</p>
<p><em>Robb. Sansa. Arya. Bran. Rickon. Rhaenys. Aegon</em>. More siblings he won't be able to enact vengeance nor justice for.</p>
<p>"Tell me more of them please?"</p>
<p>"Rhaenys took after her Dornish blood with dark hair and olive skin. Her eyes though - they were Rhaegar's. She was so energetic and polite with a smile that could bring the sun from behind the clouds. She talked non-stop about her kitten Balerion. Your brother on the other hand was all valyrian; light skinned, pale silver hair, and violet eyes. He was only a new babe when I met him. I'm sorry, I wish I was able to tell you more."</p>
<p>"No! Mother I-" He cleared his throat and scooped up her hands to squeeze softly, "I only knew of them as murdered babes. I'm just glad to know anything I can about them."</p>
<p>"You called me mother." Lyanna spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her.</p>
<p>"Well, I believe you when you say that you're my mother." Jon paused and took a thoughtful look around the godswood and then his eyes found hers again. "All my life there has been one thing I wanted more than to be a trueborn Stark- to know who my mother was. Father didn't speak about you, and not even Lady Catelyn knew who my mother was.</p>
<p>"While I didn't know that you were her I did know a little of my Aunt Lyanna. I've been told that you were half a horse with the way you rode. That you were fond of winter roses and swords. Everyone always likened my sister Arya to you. The Wolf's-blood they called it. She had no interest in being a lady." Thinking of Arya always made Jon happy to remember their pranks and adventures.</p>
<p>When he was alive and couldn't sleep at night he would remember all of his family, but Robb and Arya were once his closest companions. They were so similar and so different. He and Robb learned to wield swords together. They hunted and played games together. They were brother's. Thick as thieves. When Arya was old enough together he and Robb secretly taught her to use a bow. They would take her into the Wolfswood and have her practice on trees, birds and rabbits. Much simpler times. Happier times.</p>
<p>Thinking of them led him to remember their families fall. That always led to Bolton's and Frey's and Lannister's - and caused his desire for vengeance to ignite only to be smothered by his sense of duty. He couldn't avenge his family. He was a man of the Night's Watch.</p>
<p>That was then.</p>
<p>Now he is dead and so are they.</p>
<p>Lyanna squeezed his hand as he felt his smile fading, "The North Remembers, my darling."</p>
<p>It was an assurance. A promise that even though he couldn't do so himself, he knew that the North always has it's vengeance. One way or another those who wronged the North will get what they deserve in the end.</p>
<p>"Aye, we do."</p>
<p>He nodded to his mother and bid her to continue with the origin story of his life.</p>
<p>"We left Dragonstone the morning after Elia and the children departed. Elia had told Rhaegar about an abandoned tower in Dorne we could use to keep out of the Spider's web. We sailed through the Sea of Dorne and up a river near Yronwood to the Prince's Pass. We rode a few days before we reached the tower. That night I told your father I was pregnant, and he was ecstatic. He picked me up and twirled us around our new room and said, 'Henceforth, this tower shall be known as our Tower of Joy, for that is how I feel this moment - full to bursting with joy.'" Lyanna had tears running freely down her face. She reached out to Jon's face to brush away tears on his. She smiled so widely and pulled him into her arms.</p>
<p>"He wanted you so much. Even though he claimed the dragon needed three heads - he always wanted you. He loved his children so much. They were his light in the dark. I am so sorry you weren't able to know him, my sweet summer child." She was rocking them a little and running her fingers through his hair as she told him how much he was wanted. How much of his life had been stolen because of all the secrets and lies. His life was meant to be very different than the one he led. He felt robbed and gifted.</p>
<p>"Rhaenys had him wrapped around her little finger, and It didn't matter who was holding Aegon because Rhaegar never failed to steal him away and smother him with love. He was an amazing father. I'm so sorry, my love."</p>
<p>Jon had grown up with a man he was proud to call his father. Ned Stark was everything he wanted to be as a man grown. To know that he wasn't actually his birth father won't change any of that, but to know that the actual man who sired him wanted him so much was heartbreaking. Jon was so sad not to be able to know the man Lyanna spoke of, for he could feel the conviction in her words.</p>
<p>Jon pulled himself reluctantly from his mother to look into her eyes, "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. Even if I grew up with a father - I wish very much that I could know the man - the father you speak of."</p>
<p>"You remind me of him very much." She said as she brushed his hair off his face and cupped his cheek.</p>
<p>He was surprised, "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes. The furrow of your brows, shape of your eyes and the length of your nose." Her fingers ran over his eyebrows, under the curve of his eye and down the bridge of his nose before she cradled his chin with her hand as she continued, "Your eyes may be mine but they are like his - filled to the brim with sadness. You carry yourself as if the weight of the world is on your shoulders much like he did." Her hand fell away from his face as she brought the other up to rest them both on his broad shoulders tapped them three times.</p>
<p>"I always thought I got my brooding from my uncle." He watched as Lyanna lost herself to laughter. She was clutching her stomach and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.</p>
<p>"Yes he was very good at that. So serious all the time. Well, I guess nature and nurture got a little jumbled together, love." she exclaimed through her giggles while she wiped her happy tears away.</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right." he said through a bright smile.</p>
<p>They just sat together and laughed. It felt like an eternity. Jon didn't think he had ever been as happy as he was in that moment. His watch was finally over, and he could rest here with his mother forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>They shall never see my like again.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't want it to ever end but he had to know, "How long did you spend together before father had to leave to fight Robert?"</p>
<p>The crinkle between her eyes and her bright smile smoothed and dimmed into a sad smile before she said, "two moons."</p>
<p>Jon tried to imagine himself in his parents boots. He had to betray the woman he loved for his sworn vows. His father freed himself of his own to be with his mother. He wondered what advice Rhaegar would have had for him on that subject. His love or his duty. He knew what Maester Aemon would say. <em>Love is the death of duty.</em></p>
<p>Did his father know Maester Aemon?</p>
<p>Jon realised in that moment that the blind maester was his blood. That also meant that Daenerys Targaryen was as well. <em>A Targaryen alone in the world- It's a terrible thing</em>. She was never truly alone- even if she didn't know it.</p>
<p>Jon's musings were brought to a halt by his mother's voice, "Those two moons were the best in all my life. We had the three kingsguard with us but it felt like just the two of us eagerly awaiting the newest addition to our family. We practiced our swords skills and I must admit to learning much from my husband. He would play his harp and sing for us. I would try and fail at sewing my new sigil. Some days we'd just lay in bed all day and daydream about you and our lives after the war. We were happy."</p>
<p>Jon hadn't realized that he closed his eyes until his mother stopped talking. She was an artist painting her masterpiece across the back of his eyelids.</p>
<p>"Then one day when I was around four moons along with you he sat me down and said that it was time for him to fight - time for him to right our wrongs," Lyanna paused and took a deep quivering breath, "I loved your father and I believed with all of my being that he could beat Robert. He trained with the Sword of the Morning. How could he not?"</p>
<p>Jon felt powerless as he watched his mother fall apart. He understood her pain and grief. Losing Ygritte was like a waking nightmare he could never escape. He wrapped his arms around her while she cried. Absentmindedly Jon started humming, and after a few minutes he gathered his courage to say what his mother couldn't.</p>
<p>"He didn't though. Everyone knows that Robert and Rhaegar met in single combat on the trident and that Rhaegar ended up with a crushed chest and the name of his love as his last word." There was no easy way to say it so Jon did it for her. Lyanna slowly removed herself from Jon's arms while wiping her tears away.</p>
<p>"No. He didn't. Every night I prayed he would come racing up the stairs of our Tower of Joy and we could finally have the life we imagined. Three moons after he left news finally came. Rhaegar was defeated. I was inconsolable until Arthur made me realize that you were all I had left of my husband. I decided then that I had to take care of myself for you." Lyanna sounded broken as she said that. She was fiddling with her fingers in her lap staring at her son. She broke their eye contact to stare into the pond, "My resolve was nearly broken again a fortnight later when we learned about what the Lannister's had done in King's Landing."</p>
<p>Jon felt his blood start to boil.</p>
<p>His poor mother. She lost everything in such a small space of time. Her brother and father, Her love and his children whom she loved as her own and their mother. He took a deep breath. In… and out. In… and out.</p>
<p>"A few nights later I had a dream of you and the next day I went into early labor. When I started to hear fighting outside I tried to get up and look but a white hot pain ripped through my whole body. There was blood everywhere - too much blood. I knew then that I wouldn't survive your birth. The midwife, her name was Wylla, helped me back into bed and that's when things turned hazy for me- a lot of pain as is usual for a birthing chamber."</p>
<p>Jon didn't know how to feel. Angry at himself for killing his own mother. Sad because she knew she would die. Disappointed because if there were a maester she might have survived. Numb was probably a better descriptor as he knew it was all in the past so he could do nothing about it.</p>
<p>"One moment I was pushing with all my might and the next all the pain was over, and you were in my arms." She was staring right into his eyes, "You were the most beautiful baby I had ever laid my eyes on. You were finally here and I was leaving so soon. I heard frantic steps coming up the tower so I gave you to Wylla and prepared myself for anyone to walk in.</p>
<p>"When I realized it was my brother in the doorway I thought I was dreaming. He had Dawn clutched in his hand and a look of terror spread across his face. I wanted to be brave, but I knew I was going to die. I wouldn't be able to protect you and there he was. My loving and ever honorable big brother. I had trusted him all my life. I knew he could keep you safe. I told him he had to protect you and had Wylla hand you to your uncle and his face transformed. He looked upon you as if you were man's greatest treasure. I knew he would make sure you could live safely, so I told him your name. He would find a lot of proof that you were trueborn throughout the tower, so I begged him to promise to protect you from Robert. Those were my last words."</p>
<p>Jon was speechless. How does one respond to something like this. Does he thank her for bringing him into the world? Does he apologise for murdering her while she did so? He didn't know what to say so he wrapped his arms around her tightly and tried, "Mother I'm so s-"</p>
<p>"No. No please don't," she pulled away far enough to look in his eyes, "I will never regret any of the things that happened to me because they lead me to have you. My beautiful dragonwolf, my Jaehaerys."</p>
<p>Jaehaerys Targaryen.</p>
<p>That was his true name.</p>
<p>He felt as if a piece of him that had been missing all his life was restored.</p>
<p>"Your father chose Visenya for a girl and I chose Jaehaerys for a boy. Just as I thought- as I dreamed- Rhaegar and I were blessed with a son." She cupped both of his cheeks between her handsband smiled, "Born with my wild dark curls and steel grey eyes. A true Northerner with the fire of a dragon and the ice of a direwolf. A babe who would grow into a great man- and an even better King."</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>He wasn't a King.</p>
<p>He could barely call himself a prince let alone a king. Plus… he's dead.</p>
<p>As he opened his mouth to respond she cut him off, "I told you that the night before you were born I dreamt of you?" He could only nod in confirmation as she continued.</p>
<p>"It was my first and only greendream. It was of you, my son, a man grown. You were standing before me clad in the furs and leathers of my homeland. There was a simple crown with large square rubies wrapped around your head. Your long, dark curls flowed around your face and onto the snow bear fur that lined the top and straps of the pitch black cloak that hung off your left shoulder. On your breast was the red three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. Two swords crossed your back. One had a wolf pommel, and the other had two dragon heads on the ends of guard with a round ruby pommel. At your side stood a huge white direwolf with bright red eyes that was as silent as a grave. Your father's smile was spread across your face. Then you reached out to me and with a deep, clear northern voice you called me mother.</p>
<p>"I didn't have a chance to reply because my senses were overwhelmed by a loud ear-piercing cry that echoed through the vast snow covered land. I had covered my ears and closed my eyes reflexively. When I looked back at you your eyes became as white as a cloud. Suddenly the sun was gone. We were covered in shadow and then there was a great white and red dragon descending from the heavens. The strength in my legs failed me as I fell to the snow and the beast landed right behind you. You held out your hand and it's head, which was bigger than a wheelhouse, came over your shoulder and you started stroking it's scales. Its eyes left you and gazed right into mine own and I knew. I knew that your father's prophecies were true.</p>
<p>"For only true hardships and pain and determination could forge a warrior such as was before me - a Lightbringer. A warrior that had a destiny laid out by the gods themselves. When was there a more dire need for such a man than the Long Night? A time when the peoples of Westeros need to be united in order to face their common enemy. Who is greater for such a task other than their Rightful King - Jaehaerys III Targaryen?" His mother concluded.</p>
<p>Jon had listened to and believed every word his mother had spoken thus far, so why was it so hard to believe her now?</p>
<p>He isn't a king for one. Never had been.</p>
<p>He's dead for another.</p>
<p>"I'm dead now. Murdered for doing what I thought was right. I fought and I lost." His voice sounded like Ice. Sharp and to the point.</p>
<p>"But you saved eighteen-thousand Free Folk from becoming mindless dead soldiers in the Night King's army. You have the power that could save them all."</p>
<p>"Mother Mole was the one who convinced most of them not me, and even if I could save my people- I'm still dead." He felt drained.</p>
<p>"She convinced them to trust you. She convinced them to believe in you. You." She replied.</p>
<p>Jon remembered the prophecy Mother Mole told her people that fateful day at Hardhome. First her and now his mother. What was with him and prophecy now?</p>
<p>"What if I told you that you could return?" Lyanna bluntly questioned surprising him.</p>
<p>Jons heart could have stopped in that moment. He could return?</p>
<p>"What?" He whispered.</p>
<p>"That is a choice you must make right now, my son." She answered.</p>
<p>Her words fanned the dimming embers of his soul. He could go back. Go back to what? Being a man of the Night's Watch? No. My watch has ended.</p>
<p>He stood quickly only to stumble to the base of the Heartree and sink down to his knees with closed eyes. His mother was silent behind him as his thoughts churned.</p>
<p>The Long Night is still coming. Does he want to go back only to have to keep fighting? He wants to save his people, but will they want him? Will they believe him?</p>
<p>What really appealed to him was the chance to avenge his fathers and bring justice to Robb, Rhaeneys and Aegon's murderers. He could free Sansa and meet his Aunt Daenerys. Maybe Arya, Bran or Rickon would make themselves known if he could get Winterfell back. His Ghost was still in the land of the living as well.</p>
<p>He would have to get all the southern kingdoms to bend the knee to him. A bastard in all but name now. Oh the irony. A king hidden in the North as a bastard while three bastards were passed off as the Usurper's own children.</p>
<p>He knew he had already made his decision, but he had questions. He stood and turned around to find his mother standing as well.</p>
<p>"How- why would I be able to go back?" He tried to keep his voice steady.</p>
<p>"It has been foretold. 'There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword, and that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heros, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him.' You are the one who was promised. Only you can lead this fight. Only you can truly defeat the Night King. Yours is the song of Ice and Fire. You shall be reborn to remake the world." Her words were passionate, and her conviction sent shivers rushing down his spine. She truly believed he was the one destined to save the world.</p>
<p>"I don't know if I believe in prophecies, but I do know that I need to help my people prepare for what's coming. I also know that I don't want to leave you. I have only just found you mother." His voice trembled.</p>
<p>"Oh my sweet summer child, you need not worry, for we will meet again. A long time from now, after you have saved your people. You will have loved and have lived your life to the fullest. Meaning- not until you've given the realm many little princes and princesses!" She winked at him.</p>
<p>Jon couldn't help the deep body-shaking laughs that escaped his lips. He finally found her. His amazing, bright, loving mother who had wanted him so much. Who had given up so much for him. Now he had to let her go so he could save his people.</p>
<p>"You want to know what I believe with all my being?" She placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes, "That when we meet again you will be a wise old king who left the world in a much better place than he found it"</p>
<p>"How do you know?" He asked softly.</p>
<p>Lyanna opened her eyes to stare into his as her smile widened, "I have faith. Faith in you. In my son."</p>
<p>That broke his resolve.</p>
<p>He took a large step forward and gathered his mother in his arms. He wouldn't be seeing her for a long time, and he wanted to say goodbye properly, "Mother, I want you to know how grateful I am that I got to meet you. Even after only a small amount of time- I will miss you terribly."</p>
<p>"I have always been with you, my son, and I always will be." She whispered into his hair, "When you take back Winterfell, you need to go to my crypt and open my tomb. There you will find many items that prove your birth. I'm sorry it took this long to be told the truth."</p>
<p>"I will avenge them. I swear it. By the Old Gods and New. I will avenge them all." Lyanna nodded once then squeezed him tightly before leaving his embrace only to grab his hand and direct him to the pond.</p>
<p>"I know you will." She simply stated then asked, "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>She gestured down to the water where he could see their reflections, "All you have to do is jump into the pond."</p>
<p>He tried to pull his hand from hers, but she tugged once to get him to look upon her face, "Never forget that I will love you always."</p>
<p>He nodded as her words caused his eyes to burn and his throat to become tight, "I will. I love you as well, mother."</p>
<p>Then he jumped into the pond. The last thing he saw was the bleeding eyes of the Heartree. Then everything turned dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was warm. Every part of his body was wrapped in the most welcoming heat. He could hear soft, soothing crackling noises coming from all around him, and for a moment he never wanted to open his eyes again. He would have laid there for the rest of eternity if he hadn't been startled by a cracking boom.</p>
<p>His eyes popped open and everything came rushing to the forefront of his mind. His choice. His duty. The promises he made to his mother and to the rest of his family. His eyes also darted around to take in his surroundings.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I still dead?</em>
</p>
<p>Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of his name, was surrounded by fire. He could feel the flames licking every inch of his bare skin, but it didn't burn him. His hair wasn't even burning. It felt pleasant. Almost like he was swimming in one of the hot springs beneath Winterfell. The flames were relaxing. He didn't want to move an inch, but something started to walk up his chest.</p>
<p>He felt every muscle in his body freeze. He slowly lifted his head to see what it was. His eyes met a pair of bright, slitted red ones. Jaehaerys was in awe as he took in the little dragon standing on his chest.</p>
<p>This could only be the dragon from his mother's dream. His dragon. He cautiously moved to prop himself on his elbows to better support his weight.</p>
<p>When his hand was right in front of its face he left it hanging there. He didn't want to startle it, but he didn't need to worry about that because it stepped right past his hand to touch its nose to his own.</p>
<p>The instant they touched he could feel his connection to this beautiful creature. In his mind he could see it in front of him and he could see himself through its- her eyes. She was excited. She was finally free. He got flashes of being cramped in a tiny little space just waiting. Time passed and no one was ever able to hatch her egg. Until now.</p>
<p>It was like his connection to Ghost. Even in that moment he could feel his wolf nearby.</p>
<p>They must be burning my body. He thought as he looked to his left and saw another body being consumed by the flames. It must be Maester Aemon. He died the night before I returned with the Free Folk. My grand-uncle. We were gonna wait until the next morning to burn him.</p>
<p>That though brought him back to his conversation with Mother Mole. 'I have seen your future, King Crow. Don't fear the knives in the dark. They will free you, and lead to your rebirth in flames.'</p>
<p>He didn't think it would be literal.</p>
<p>Then it was as if Ghost knew he was thinking of him because he lifted his large head and a long, deep, joyful howl sang through the air. He started pacing in front of the pyre. He knew his man was alive once again.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys could see through Ghost's eyes. He was standing before a great fire surrounded by all the Free Folk. He could see Sam, Edd, and Tormund. Mother Mole, Melisandre, and Ser Davos. He could even see the Chieftain Karsi and her daughters standing next to Val, the Wildling Princess. They were all looking into the sky where a burning comet hovered above.</p>
<p>"What is it boy? Oh.. my word." Sam's soft voice rang out and Jon heard it through three different sets of ears. He pulled himself from their heads and back into his own. The little dragon extended her neck to rub her head against his cheek, and as he sat up she finished climbing up his chest to perch on his shoulder. Surprisingly her sharp claws didn't puncture his skin.</p>
<p>The height of the fire around Jaehaerys lowered enough so that he could see past them to the thousands of people gathered around his pyre. Then his eyes locked onto Sam. His mouth was hanging wide open.</p>
<p>Well. Now is as good a time as any. His little dragon chirped into his ear in agreement.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys Targaryen rose from his still-burning funeral pyre with a little white dragon on his shoulders. She stood on her hind legs to spread her wings as wide as she could only to let loose a screeching roar for all to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch.2 - Rebirth in Flames</p><p>Jaehaerys felt like he had been standing in the flames for days. He could feel the winter winds brushing his cheeks as surely as he could feel every pair of eyes glued to his naked form.  He ran his gaze across all the people gathered to pay their respects to him- to a bastard. The man who saved them from certain death. The emotions their eyes gave away varied.   </p><p>Jon could understand the shock and the awe. There was a baby dragon perched on his shoulder for one. Not to mention the rising from the dead part. What he didn't understand was the devotion shining in many of the Free Folk's eyes.</p><p>You know nothing, Jon Snow.</p><p>Well as it turned out he really did know nothing. Not anymore though. I know who I am. I know what my duties are. I chose the path I am about to scale.</p><p>With those duties in mind Jon wanted to get started, but he had to be patient. He had loose ends to tie, and plans to make. He didn't want to lie to any of the people before him, but his paternity was a matter that had to be handled with the utmost delicacy.</p><p>Jaehaerys Targaryen or Jon Snow- he was still a man. He could feel his stomach rumbling and his throat was dry. One thing is for sure though- he needed some clothes. He was about to step down when a voice called out.</p><p>"It's you? Of course! I asked the lord of light to show me the one who was promised and all he showed me was snow!" Melisandre looked as if new life had been breathed back into her. She stood and stepped towards Jaehaerys only to fall to her knees again, "Our Lord has not forsaken us! You have been reborn in our lord's fire to wake a dragon from stone! You are the Prince that was Promised! The man who will bring the Dawn!"</p><p>"I don't know who your Lord is, but you are right." This time it was Mother Mole who spoke. However, she didn't rise. She simply raised her chin and continued, "I have shared my visions from the gods with you all. I told you all that Jon Snow would be reborn to remake the world! Jon Snow is the one who will defeat the White Walkers! He will lead us down the path of salvation! We shall see our lands again, and it will be because of Jon Snow! The man who is going to save us all!"</p><p>That got voices to rise from the people. Melisandre looked like she was going to respond before Jaehaerys stepped down out of the fire, and the crowd silenced.</p><p>Funny. He could feel the wind blowing but oddly- he wasn't cold. He felt as warm as one would be if they were fully clothed.</p><p>Ghost was next to him in an instant. He gave a curious look towards the dragon before focusing on his human. Jaehaerys could feel how happy his direwolf was to see him. Ghost was as tall as him now, so he was at just the right height to greet Jon with a slobbery welcome. He chuckled softly while wiping his wolf's saliva away and said, "I missed you too, boy."</p><p>Jon couldn't reveal his intentions just yet, but he couldn't just walk away after what these ladies had just proclaimed. He ran his hand through Ghost’s soft fur then lifted his chin and drew back his shoulders to turn and look at the religious practitioners. </p><p>"I appreciate your words, but I'm not someone who blindly believes in prophecies. You can call me whatever you wish, for I will still just be a man," Jon was nervous as he clenched his hand in Ghost's fur, "My only wish is to save lives."</p><p>With that said he turned and walked to the castle gates naked as his name-day with his new baby dragon. She started chirping halfway there, and the people stood as he passed with Ghost only a step behind him. Thankfully he made it through the gates to find the yard empty as he proceeded to his room. They must have all attended his funeral.</p><p>"Jon! Jon wait!" He heard Sam calling to him, but he didn't want to have that conversation without any clothes so he kept going.</p><p>Jaehaerys had just finished pulling up his trousers when Sam burst into his room. Sam didn't notice or didn't care that Jon was still half naked when he grabbed him up into a great hug.</p><p>"Jon I- We all thought- I'm so sorry!" Sam said as he blubbered into Jae's neck. Jon felt horrible for causing Sam's tears as he hugged his best friend. He couldn't help that he was murdered though.</p><p>"It's alright Sam. You thought right. I was dead." That only made Sam cry harder. Jaehaerys didn't really know what to do at this point, so he was really glad when his dragon started screeching.<br/>
They turned to the outraged baby dragon on his bed. Ghost had just jumped up there and jostled her around. The direwolf just looked at the little creature before he lowered his head to the bed in front of her and closed his eyes to sleep. The dragon took a curious sniff before chirping and curling up against Ghost's neck. She blended into his fur with her pure white scales.</p><p>"That is a real living, breathing dragon," Sam commented softly as he wiped the tears from his face, "How?"</p><p>"Aye, it is. I-"</p><p>"What the fuck just happened, Jon Snow?" Tormund's voice boomed from behind them. Jon pulled his eyes from his sleeping companions to see Tormund, Edd, and Ser Davos in the doorway, "My people all think you're some sort of god now."</p><p>"I'm not a god. It's a long story," he said simply as he turned to his wardrobe and grabbed a shirt, "It's one full of treason and lies- a few decades worth. It's going to change everything anyone knows about the last five and twenty years. I have finally learned the truth. No more lies."</p><p>He sighed as he beelined over to the pitcher of water on his desk. He poured the cold water into a flagon and drank it all down in his thirst before pouring another to sip at. Then he grabbed the loaf of bread next to the pitcher and sunk his teeth in it. Jon ate while he took in the men before him.</p><p>They looked confused. He understood why. The truth about who he is has quite literally ripped apart his view of the kingdom. He was going to do the same to them, but not yet.</p><p>"I will tell you everything, but I need to think about it more myself. Before I tell you- I have things I need to do." he swept his gazed over them all as they looked like they wanted to protest, but Castle Black was still his. At least for a few hours more, "First, where are they?" </p><p>All their faces turned grim as Edd answered, "The Ice Cells. They all surrendered, but the ones behind it were Ser Allister Thorne, Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck, and Olly."</p><p>Jaehaerys took a deep breath before looking at Sam. He stared into his brother's eyes for a moment before saying, "Have them taken to the courtyard. I'm also going to need four large crates and chains with locks for them. Also four extra chains and locks."<br/>
Sam nodded and left to do as asked.</p><p>Jon turned back to his wardrobe to finish dressing. He reached for a tie for his hair but hesitated when his mother's long, loose hair flashed through his mind. He decided to leave his hair down. </p><p>Once he was bundled back up in his warm leather he pulled out his Lord Commander's cloak to drape around his shoulders. Last time I'll ever wear this, He thought as he turned to find Ser Davos holding out Longclaw and his dagger for him. He thanked him before wrapping the belt around his waist with a practiced hand.</p><p>"Crates, chains, and locks. What do you need those for?" Ser Davos asked.</p><p>"You'll see. First, is there anything I should know before I go out there?" Jon asked them.</p><p>"I'm the one who found you," Ser Davos's southern accent replied, "Dead in the snow. Your wolf was causing a ruckus and attracted more people. Edd, Sam and I with a few other brothers brought you here. Sam released Ghost and then Edd left to get help from the Free Folk while we barricaded the door and waited. Ser Allister gave us an ultimatum, but they nor I could betray you. We were gonna fight, but the Free Folk arrived just in time. They captured the mutineers, and Edd took command of the castle by midday. Lady Melisandre tried to bring you back but she failed, so Edd and Sam decided to burn you and the Maester together at dawn the next morning. When the time came Sam put a pure white dragon egg on the pyre. Apparently the maester wished to be burned with it. You know what happened next."</p><p>When Ser Davos finished Jon nodded. He turned to Edd and Tormund, "Anything to add?"</p><p>They both shook their heads.</p><p>"Alright. Edd- please gather the men and the Free Folk chiefs in the courtyard."</p><p>"It'll be done."</p><p>After Edd left he turned to Ser Davos, "Thank you, Ser Davos, for helping my men against the mutineers."</p><p>"I was only doing what was right," he replied simply.</p><p>"Either way- thank you." The two men nodded to one another before Jaehaerys continued, "If it isn't much trouble could I have a word with Tormund alone? Could you tell Sam and Edd that we'll be down in a few minutes."</p><p>"Not at all, and I will," Ser Davos said before shutting the door on his way out.</p><p>"My friend- thank you," Jon said as he held out his hand to Tormund but he just brushed it out of the way to wrapping Jon up in a hug.</p><p>"No need to thank me, little crow. I know you would do the same for me." He was right.</p><p>"Tormund I- A lot of things are going to change soon, and I am going to need your help," Jaehaerys said a little nervously before adding, "We've been through a lot together. I've always been able to count on you- even when you couldn't count on me. For that I am sorry. The truths I learned while I was dead- they- they're life changing. They-," </p><p>"Stop right there, Jon. I know the kind of man you are. You learn from your mistakes. You are a man that I believe in. I believed you when you said you wanted to save my people, and you got murdered for it," he said passionately and pulled far enough away so they were looking each other in the eye, "I should be the one that is sorry. You protected me, but I couldn't protect you. I won't be making that mistake again. If you need me to, little crow, I will help you."</p><p>Tormund's words made Jae's eyes burn as he pulled himself from his hold completely. He cleared his throat and shoved a soft thank you through his lips before he composed himself. </p><p>He heard a little chirp before he had a baby dragon nosing under his cloak so she could climb her way up his legs and back. She was small enough to curl around his neck under the fur of his cloak. She poked her head out, so Jon lifted his hand to give her a little scratch under her chin. She really liked that. It caused a purr to begin rumbling through her body.</p><p>Jaehaerys had read some books about dragons as a boy solely because he was curious. He couldn't really remember most of what he read, but he did remember that they were similar to cats in their affections. He'd have to ask Sam to find him some books on dragon's later. </p><p>When Jon stopped scratching she chirped softly before her purrs died down to a soft vibration. Her head slid back under his cloak where she nuzzled her nose into the base of his neck and stilled.</p><p>He needed more information, but right now he had mutineers to execute.</p><p>"Alright let's go." He finally said and then walked to the door with Tormund and Ghost following behind him.</p><p>When they reached the courtyard it was packed. All of the sworn brother's of the Night's Watch were present as were the Free Folk leaders. Jaehaerys could see the men he was about to execute standing in a line before the elevator up the wall.</p><p>Ser Allister looked accomplished until his eyes found Jaehaerys. They widened in shock for only a moment before the hard mask was raised once more. Olly only looked angrier when he saw him. Bowen Marsh and Othell Yarwyck looked as if they were going to wet themselves with fear. </p><p>Jaehaerys paused before the stairs to the platform to take a deep breath before continuing up. He stepped to the closest brother to him and commanded that each prisoner be leashed with the extra chains and locks. Once that was completed he kept his eyes down as he walked to Othell on the far left. </p><p>"You all know why we're here. If you have any last words- now is the time." He lifted his gaze  to Othell's terrified one.</p><p>"You shouldn't be alive. It ain't right." That brought an instant reply.</p><p>"Neither was murdering me." He moved to Bowen and looked into his eyes.</p><p>"My mother is still living in White Harbor. Will you write to her- tell her I died fighting the wildlings." Jon really couldn't respond to that because it caused his blood to boil. He wanted Jon to lie for him. Never.</p><p>Jaehaerys felt his dragon's purr deepen in an attempt to calm him. </p><p>Jon moved next to Ser Allister.</p><p>"I had a choice. Betray you or betray the Night's Watch. You brought an army of wildlings into our lands. An army of murders and raiders. If I had to do it all again knowing where I'd end up I pray I'd make the right choice again."</p><p>"I'm sure you would, Ser Allister." He could hear the sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>"I fought. I lost. Now I rest, but you, Lord Snow, you'll be fighting their battles forever." He concluded as he looked away from Jae. </p><p>His last few words resonated with Jaehaerys and he couldn't stop himself from saying, "You're right. I will be fighting their battles forever- because they are mine now too. I will always fight to save lives, for I am a shield that guards the realms of men. That includes the Free Folk. That will always be true."</p><p>He had raised his voice a little higher than necessary, and he didn't give Ser Allister a chance to reply. He just moved onto the final person that murdered him. </p><p>Olly looked angry. Jon just stared into his eyes as he waited. When it was clear to him that Olly wasn't going to say anything he nodded before turning around.</p><p>He called out for the first crate to be brought up the stairs. Jaehaerys knew he should take their heads, but he needed proof for the southerners. Hence the crates.</p><p>Othell was brought forward when his crate was planted in the center of the platform. The brother that walked him over secured his chain to the crate. </p><p>In… and out. In… and out. This is only the beginning.</p><p>Jaehaerys drew his dagger from where it rested at his hip. With a calm voice he boomed across the yard, "For your treason- I sentence you to die." </p><p>Then quick as a snake he buried his dagger to the hilt through Othell's heart and out his back. </p><p>Jaehaerys watched as the life drained from his eyes before he withdrew his dagger and pushed him backwards into the crate. The two brothers who brought it up the stairs chained it shut and took it back down to retrieve another.</p><p>Bowen was dragged forward when the next empty crate was brought to be filled. He was chained to the crate and wasn't trying to hide his tears any longer as Jae's voice repeated, "For your treason- I sentence you to die."</p><p>Jaehaerys raised his now bloody dagger and struck Bowen through his heart and out his back while he watched another life perish by his hand. This time he pushed him off his dagger straight into the crate. </p><p>Ser Allister was next. He elbowed the brother's who grabbed his arms to escort him with a don't-fucking-touch-me look. He didn't need any assistance walking to his death as he swept his eyes across the courtyard. He looked disgusted before his face turned back to steel. He turned around to face Jaehaerys as his crate was dropped with a loud bang and shuffling steps. It was just Ser Allister and Jae. Their eyes locked.</p><p>"I found out who my mother was. While I was dead she came to me." He couldn't stop his whispered words after darting his eyes around to make sure it was a private conversation. The brother's moving the traitors didn't escort Ser Allister. The ones moving the crates were far enough away not to hear his lowered voice so he continued, "My mother was Lyanna Stark. Do you understand who that means my father was?"</p><p>Ser Allister's face didn't change until he said her name. It went from disgusted to surprised in an instant. At the mention of Jae's father Ser Allister's face turned ashen. Then his baby dragon made her presence known. Ser Allister's head began to shake in denial, but his face was now horror struck as he took in the hissing dragon. </p><p>"Yes," he whispered before announcing, "For your treason- I sentence you to die." Jon pulled Ser Allister's head to his to continue whispering to him.</p><p>"You killed your Prince's last living son. I am the trueborn-," he struck Ser Allister through his heart as he tore the loyalist's world apart, "son of the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife the Princess Lyanna Stark, and I will take what is mine to save my people. Thank you for freeing me from my vows so I can." With that he pulled his dagger from the lifeless body of Ser Allister Thorne and watched as it fell backwards into the crate. </p><p>Jaehaerys inhaled sharply as the two black brother's attached his chain to the crate then locked it and hauled it away. Jaehaerys closed his eyes and breathed in the northern winds. He could feel his dragon's warm scales brushing his cheek while her purr helped steady his heart. He let his eyes slide open when he heard the last crate thump near his feet.</p><p>He was about to kill a child. A child that stabbed him in the heart. If he's old enough to commit treason, then he is old enough to accept the consequences. </p><p>It was his duty to carry out justice, and so he will.</p><p>Olly walked over to Jaehaerys. His expression remained unchanged as his chain was secured to his crate. Jon wanted him to say something- anything, but he knew he wouldn't.</p><p>"For your treason- I sentence you to die." </p><p>Jaehaerys quickly slid the dagger deep enough to pierce his heart before swiftly removing it and pulling the boy to chest. It only took a few seconds before he felt Olly's last breath. Jon lowered his arms to slip behind the boy's knees to cradle his body against his own. </p><p>Jon stepped up to the crate and gently lowered the boy's body to rest inside. He felt horrible. He could feel the bile rising in his throat as he shut and chained the crate himself. He swallowed it back down before he grabbed one side of the crate and motioned for one of the brother's to grab the other.</p><p>They brought the crate down to the other's before Jon turned to the two brother's that changed them, "Grab two more men to help you bring these crates to the other side of the wall."</p><p>They looked startled by his instructions before they nodded and walked away. </p><p>Only one more thing to do. </p><p>Jaehaerys turned to Edd when he said, "What now?" </p><p>Jon only unstrapped his cloak and handed it to him. Edd gave him a look of utter confusion before asking, "What do you want me to do with this?"</p><p>"Wear it. Burn it. I don't care, but Castle Black is yours." With that he turned and walked back toward his room. He didn't look at a single person as he announced, "My Watch has ended."</p><p>Now he had to plan his conquering of Westeros. First he needed some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>No one bothered Jaehaerys until the next morning. He was sitting at the desk pouring over a map of Westeros. His baby dragon was curled up on his lap purring away while he stroked her scales.</p><p>When he woke it was just before dawn, and he had been eager to start planning after he gathered his few personal possessions from around the Lord Commander's quarters. His clothes, the few letters he received from his siblings, and the sword he brought with him from Winterfell. </p><p>Jon glanced from the direwolf at his feet to the one etched into the circular pommel of the sword leaning against the desk. It had been a gift from his Lord Father. He and Robb received matching swords to celebrate the progress they made in the yard when they were one and three name days old.</p><p>I'll never know what became of Robb's.</p><p>Jon had only been able to have about an hour of privacy before it was interrupted by loud pounding at his door.</p><p>He shifted his eyes from the sword and map to the door where the pounding didn't cease. He sighed heavily as he scooped the dragon from his lap to set on the desk.</p><p>Now is as good a time as any.</p><p>When he opened the door he was pushed out of the way as Tormund entered followed by Sam, Edd, and Ser Davos. Sam handed him a plate of food and a new pitcher of water. Jon thanked his friend as he sat them next to his map. He turned from them and walked to the fireplace where he proceeded to build a fire to give him time to gather his thoughts. When the fire was burning steadily he turned back to the men he trusted most in this world.</p><p>"When I died- I met my mother." He simply said before returning to the seat behind the desk and got comfortable. His dragon jumped from his desk back to his lap. Jaehaerys bit into the bread as he fed her the cooked meat.</p><p>I can't keep calling her dragon. She needs a name. He'd have to think on that more later, for right now he had a long story to tell. </p><p>Jaehaerys told them about his parents.He told them about all the treason and the secrecy that led to the rebellion. He left out the smaller details as he unraveled the lies spun to keep him safe, and by the time he finished all but Tormond looked at him with their mouths gaping.</p><p>"You're the Rightful King of Westeros." Sam whispered in shock. Edd and Ser Davos didn't say a word as their wide, shocked eyes ran over his face.</p><p>"Now we know you get your pretty face from your Princely father!" Leave it to Tormund to break the ice. That had them all laughing before Jon sobered.</p><p>"The only way we are going to be able to beat the Night King and his army is if I claim my family's throne. I have to reunite the peoples of Westeros to face their common enemy- together. Or we are all going to die." His voice was grimm.</p><p>Ser Davos was still quiet as Edd spoke, "As long as you don't forget about the real war up here. I'm not opposed to a plan that gets more soldiers to the Wall, Your Grace." He chuckled as he said those last words.</p><p>"Believe me when I say I'm only going to do this to save my people." Jon stressed. He wanted to tell him not to call him that, but he needed to get used to it.</p><p>"I served Stannis because I thought he would be a good King, but I was wrong. He's gone now. I know the kind of man you are- Jon Snow or Jaehaerys Targaryen. Your name matters not. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know I would be proud to call you my King. If you'll have me." Ser Davos knelt before Jon as he finished speaking. </p><p>"Please- Ser Davos there is no need for that." He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment. He reached out and helped him from his knees. He could handle the 'Your Grace' but not a man he respected kneeling before him. Not yet anyway, "Your counsel would be greatly appreciated, Ser Davos, but I am not the King yet so please there is no need."</p><p>"Yet. But alright," the older man said before asking, "Did you have a plan to take the kingdoms?"</p><p>"Parts of a plan."</p><p>"Well let's hear them."</p><p>Jaehaerys turned to the map laid out on the desk.</p><p>"There is a reason I didn't cut off their heads. It's also the same reason why I need the crates and chains. Proof. Proof for all the world to see. I know that Robb had to execute Lord Karstark for treason, so they are likely Bolton allies. Greatjon Umber is imprisoned in the Twins along with Wylis Manderly. So the Smalljon and Lord Wyman's hands are tied," Jon turned to Tormund, "Do you think your people would be willing to help me take back the North for House Stark?"</p><p>"Mother Mole has convinced them all that you are the one who is going to save us from the dead men. She told us all last night that you are the king we need to follow. I don't know about them kneeling to you though. Oh wait! They already did that!" Tormund's sarcasm was clear before he chuckled.</p><p>"I have no intention of making them kneel. That is their choice. Your people will be the only ones with a real choice in the end." Jon said softly as he turned his attention to Sam and Edd.</p><p>"I need you to send Sam to the citadel, Lord Commander." Edd looked grim as Jon continued, "The Night's Watch needs a new maester now that Aemon has passed, and I need a man who believes me about the dead to research them."</p><p>Sam looked torn between excitement and refusal as he said, "I would be honored, but I can't just leave you all. Especially with what you are going to do. I'm needed here!" </p><p>"You're right, but I can handle the North while you're gone. I need a man in the South. A man I trust to research seriously. The citadel would right me off as a fool if I asked them to do it. Plus you are a Reachman. If anyone can convince those southerners it's you." Jae's voice was firm and steady, "We need more than information about the dead. We know that fire, dragonglass and Valyrian Steel kill them. My dragon will soon be breathing fire. It's the glass and steel we need to find more of."</p><p>Sam's face morphed into one of acceptance before he smiled brightly, "Stannis told me that there were caves of dragonglass on Dragonstone!"</p><p>"Aye! I had forgotten about those caves! I took Shireen down to them once. They go on for miles." Ser Davos confirmed.</p><p>Jon took a moment to think. He was unable to stop his eyes from floating to where his map depicted the island of his forefathers. Dragonstone was his ancestral seat and he would be lying if he said it didn't stir his curiosity. Generations of Targaryens had lived and died in that castle. That was where his mother met his brother and sister. Dragonstone was supposed to be his brother Aegon's after their father. Now it was going to be his.</p><p>"Ser Davos, who holds Dragonstone now?" Jon finally asked.</p><p>"We abandoned the castle. Should still be unoccupied." He replied.</p><p>"We can worry about that after I have the Northern Lords fealty. The proof I need of my birth is hidden in Winterfell. Until I acquire it my birth needs to stay secret. I am just a bastard getting his revenge and taking back the home that was stolen from his family."</p><p>Jon needed to come up with a way to take the northern keeps without much bloodshed. As if on cue Ghost lifted his great head to stare at him, and for a brief moment he was seeing himself with white eyes through his companions. That's it! Wargs.</p><p>"Tormund," His eyes found his ginger friend, "How many wargs do you think made it south with us?"</p><p>He looked thoughtful while he took a moment to reply, "They aren't that common, but maybe twenty or thirty?"</p><p>"Will you find some you think are trustworthy and bring them to me on the morrow?" Jon asked</p><p>"I can look, but no promises." He said.</p><p>"Thank you," Jon nodded before looking back down to the map and pointed to the Twins, "I'm thinking we need to deal with the Frey's first. Lord Edmure Tully is still their captive. If I release him I should have the Riverlands. We can sail from Eastwatch past White Harbor and ferry our people to land in the Neck. </p><p>"It'll be a slow process, but we can't land in White Harbor under the assumption that there will be Bolton men there. I'll send a rider to Greywater Watch and have Lord Reed's men travel through the bogs and across the Fever River to attack Moat Cailin from the north while we attack from the south. The Boltons won't think that the Moat will get attacked because they allied with the Lannisters to the south.</p><p>“Once we have the Neck secured we can advance on the Twins. We can parley first to see if anything comes of it, but if nothing does I can send the Free Folk into the river to climb up to the Gatehouse to let the army into the castle.</p><p>"The Knights of the Vale stayed neutral during the War of the Five Kings so their fighting force is the only one still intact other than Dorne. Whose loyalties I also can not be sure of."</p><p>Jaehaerys grabbed a scroll from a drawer on the desk and handed it to Sam, "The Martell's are all dead. Prince Oberyn's daughters rule Dorne now.” </p><p>"The Lannisters have the Reach and probably what's left of the Stormlands. Tommen is still calling himself Baratheon. The Baratheon's are all gone now though. I'm sure that Robert had many bastards. The key to the Stormlands may just be down to finding them."</p><p>"When I was with Stannis he found one. His name was Gendry. Melisandre was going to kill him for his King's blood. Said there was power in it. I helped him escape a few years ago. He might be in King's Landing." Ser Davos shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Either way we can't get to him."</p><p>Jon gently ran his fingers along his dragon’s scales as his eyes traveled from the North to the Riverlands, the Iron Islands and the Vale. Further down to the Westerlands, the Crownlands, and the Stormlands. Lastly, he flitted his eyes over the Reach and Dorne.</p><p>Jon needed to figure out a way to get the Vale. His sister Lady Sansa was the niece of Lady Lysa Arryn and cousin to the heir. Maybe he could write to her for aid in rescuing Sansa. If she agreed then he would have the chance to show the Vale lords the true enemy. </p><p>“Do you think Lysa Arryn would send some of her knights to help rescue her niece from the Boltons?” Jon spoke to Ser Davos.</p><p>“I’m not sure. The reason the Vale stayed out of the War of the Five Kings is because she needed all of her men to protect her son and heir to the Vale, Robin Arryn. She left her family high and dry. Her homeland was hit the hardest and still she did nothing.” Ser Davos replied with a shake of his head. </p><p>“So I’ll have a rough time trying to convince her. Well that only reinforces the need to take the Twins first.” Jon sighed, “Well then I guess that’s all I have for now-”</p><p>Jaehaerys was cut off by his door opening and a brother walking in, “Lord Commander! Riders approaching from the south!”</p><p>Jon sighed before he noticed a reply wasn’t given. He turned his head to Edd who was looking back at him. Jon raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. </p><p>“Oh right. We’re coming.” Edd finally said.</p><p>Jon stood up as everyone else did. He sat his daughter down on the desk only for her to spread her wings and jump over to the bed. She lifted the furs with her muzzle to nose her way under them. She turned around in a circle a few times before settling down. Jon smiled softly as he turned to follow his friends out of his room and through the keep to the courtyard to see who had journeyed to the Wall.</p><p>Jaehaerys was lost in his thoughts the whole way. Questioning whether or not he made the right decision to come back to the land of the living. Questioning if he had the strength to lead these people to victory. Questioning whether or not he had the ability to bring such hostile peoples back together. </p><p>Then it was as if the gods were showing him a sign, for below him in the courtyard was a sight he thought he would have to fight tooth and nail for.</p><p>Lady Sansa Stark had just dismounted her horse and was scanning her new surroundings vigilantly until her eyes found his. She looked exhausted but mostly unharmed. He could see the dirt and snow caked around the bottom of her cloak. It was the messiest he had seen her since Arya and Bran accidently pushed her into the mud while they were running around pretending to be Visenya Targaryen and Ser Arthur Dayne. </p><p>Jon was down the stairs and across the courtyard before anyone said a word. He stopped right in front of her. He didn’t know if she would be okay with him hugging her or not. Jon was going to ask before she flung herself into his arms, so he gladly wrapped her in his own.</p><p>Words were unnecessary in situations such as this. This moment was exactly why Jaehaerys decided to come back to the realm of the living. He was silently thanking the old gods and the new. Hells! He’d thank the Drowned God and Fire God Melisandre is always speaking of. The chance to once again hold a member of his family in his arms. He would do just about anything to avenge the ones he would never hold again. </p><p>That was the moment he fully understood everything that was at stake. He was risking the lives of his people. He was risking it all to avenge all of the loved ones ripped from them before their time. It was for his family. It was for all of the families that he was determined to save from the doom preparing to ravage down his homeland. The lands of his ancestors. </p><p>Jon decided right then that if his honor ever stood in the way of protecting those he values most that he would discard it. He would do so without shame. </p><p>Honor got his father in all but name murdered. Jon aspired to be as honorable as Ned Stark, and he would continue to- but never would his honor come before others' lives. Especially when one of his sisters had finally returned to him. </p><p>“Sansa, are-”</p><p>“Jon, I-”</p><p>They spoke and paused at the same time which caused bright smiles to spread across the siblings faces. They were never particularly close with Sansa’s desire to emulate her Lady Mother in most respects, but he never held it against her. It was her mother. How many nights did he lay awake at night praying to all the gods that his father would finally tell him who his own mother was.</p><p>The sun was hidden behind the clouds, but Jon could tell that it was well past midday. He had spent the day away locked up in his chambers with the others not realising that the day itself was coming to an end. The winter winds were blowing from the north with no</p><p>“Sister, let’s get you out of the cold.” Jon said as he composed himself. The things that needed to be said were best shared in privacy.</p><p>“Thank you, Jon, I know I wasn’t-” Sansa started to say before Jon cut her off with a soft hush before pulling her up the stairs and into the castle.</p><p>They passed a few black brothers on their way through the great hall and into the kitchens. Jon asked for some food and was handed a tray with two steaming bowls of soup and a pitcher of the Watch’s ale. He motioned her to follow him through the halls and into the Lord Commander’s quarters. The whole way there Jon couldn’t help but worry about what Sansa would think of him when he told her the truth. Keeping it from her was never an option. He could only hope that she would understand.</p><p>Jaehaerys wanted to know everything that had happened to his sister since they last saw each other all those years ago in Winterfell. He wanted to tell her everything that had happened to him, but he knew it was a lot. She probably wouldn’t believe him about the dead. Jon was afraid that she would write him off as a fool and leave here as soon as she could.</p><p>Jon shook his head as he crossed the threshold to the desk. He had thankfully just sat the food and drink down when he was startled by a joyous laughter. He turned to find his sister receiving a slobbery welcome from Ghost. She had a big smile on her face as she whispered her own hello to his companion. </p><p>Turning away from them he walked over to the hearth. The flames had died down to embers, so he leaned down to the left to grab more firewood. Jon set himself to the task of nurturing the embers back into a roaring blaze. It was something Jon had done a hundred times over. All the while he was racking his brain for a way to tell her everything that he learned about their family. He could only hope that she wouldn’t think him a madman like his grandfather. </p><p>Just the thought of being related to King Aerys II Targaryen caused his stomach to turn. He knew that when everyone found out about his blood father then they would start looking for even the littlest ways to compare him to the Mad King. His Stark mother would hopefully give him the chance to prove that he is nothing like his sire’s sire.                                                             </p><p>“Alright Ghost, let Sansa come eat. It’s not much, but it’s hot.” Jon said putting the thoughts of the mad man that contributed to his families near decimations away for now.</p><p>The ever loyal direwolf gave Sansa one last kiss before turning to bound over to Jaehaerys. Sansa walked over to a chair in front of the desk as Jon settled down in the one behind it. He grabbed a bowl and set it in front of his famished sister. She didn’t ask for a spoon like Jon thought she would, but instead she pulled her gloves off. Sansa grasped the warm bowl between her cold hands to lift it to her mouth where she ate as properly as expected of a lady.</p><p>While she ate her soup Jon grabbed the pitcher of ale, and filled his flagon almost to the top. He settled back into his chair and took a deep drink. He watched the fire burn in the hearth. He could have sworn he saw a naked woman with violet eyes in them until Sansa broke the comfortable silence. </p><p>“This is good soup,” She commented. Jon smiled softly at her before returning his eyes to the fire. The woman was gone, so he dismissed it as his imagination.</p><p>“Do you remember those kidney pies Old Nan used to make?” She broke the silence once more.</p><p>“With the peas and onions,” Jon could practically taste it as he smiled. Old Nan probably died when the Ironborn attacked Winterfell. That caused his smile to disappear, “We never should have left Winterfell.” </p><p>“Don’t you wish we could go back to the day we left. I want to scream at myself ‘Don’t go you idiot’” her voice trailed into a whisper.</p><p>“Everyday, but how could we know?” Their father could have told him who he was instead of letting him sign away his birthright. Even though he understood why he didn’t- it still could have saved some of their pack. Maybe it wouldn’t have done anything but make it worse.</p><p>“I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you. I wish I could change everything.” she said.</p><p>“We were children.” He excused.</p><p>“I was awful. Just admit it.” She said without hesitation.</p><p>“You were occasionally awful. I’m sure I can’t have been great. Always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played.” He speculated.</p><p>“Do you forgive me?” She asked.</p><p>“There’s nothing to forgive.” He replied.</p><p>“Forgive me.” She persisted.</p><p>“Alright. Alright, I forgive you.” He finally said through a smile.</p><p>Sansa motioned to the horn of ale in his hand with a question. He didn’t think she’d like it, but he handed it over anyway. After she took a drink she was coughing in disgust as she handed it back to him. Jon laughed, “You’d think after a thousand years that the Night’s Watch would’ve learned how to make a good ale.”</p><p>“What are we going to do now? Roose and Ramsey aren't just going to let me hide up here. By marrying me it gave them a claim to the North. Without me he only has the Lannister’s and Frey’s as allies helping them keep it through fear.” She asked. She tried to hide her desperation, but he knew by the look on her face that it wasn’t a happy marriage.</p><p>Jon clenched his fists on his lap. He knew that it was finally time, “First, we’re gonna take back our home. Then, we’re going to avenge our family, dear sister.” </p><p>Sansa looked at him in surprise. She figured that she would have to convince him, “Of course. Winterfell is in the hands of the Boltons. How are we going to do it?”</p><p>“Well, I have the beginnings of a plan. But first I have news.” Jon said before hesitantly adding, “News about my mother.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful! Who is it?” Sansa asked.</p><p>Jon looked into her eyes before saying softly, “Lyanna Stark.”</p><p>The crackling of the flames was the only noise keeping the room from total silence. Sansa had the same reaction as everyone else had this morning. Her mouth was hanging open speechless.</p><p>Jaehaerys explained everything to her. He told her everything he’s seen Beyond-the-Wall. From Craster’s Keep all the way to Hardhome and bringing the Free Folk south. He told her how he died. He told her about seeing his mother- her Aunt Lyanna. He told her about her vision of his future. He told her how he rose reborn from his funeral pyre with a freshly hatched dragon. He told her about how he executed his murderers and how he planned to use them.</p><p>Jon closed his eyes and tugged on the connection with the baby dragon. She was still sleeping under the furs of his bed when he called to her. She let out a few soft chirps before she escaped from under them quickly, and hopped down onto the floor. She stretched out her little body like a cat before racing over to climb up her father’s legs and into his lap. </p><p>By the time she settled down, Sansa looked a mix between sad, angry, and awestruck. She reached her hand over the desk slowly to the dragon’s head and stopped. The dragon turned her head from staring at Jon to looking curiously at Sansa and her hand before sniffing it. She must have liked whatever she found because she leaned her head forward into Sansa’s waiting hand. </p><p>When Sansa finally dropped her hand she looked back to Jae. She ran her eyes slowly over his face drinking in every detail. When her eyes returned to his he could plainly see her anger.</p><p>“Father lied. Our whole lives. He allowed you to be stripped of your birthright and raised a bastard. He let my mother treat you worse than the dirt beneath her feet- let her spew her fears as a certainty. He let Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister run the realm into the ground while he hid in the North. His precious honor got him killed! Not to mention the almost assured treason committed against the Crown by our grandfather. Both of my grandfathers. How could Father-” </p><p>“Please Sansa don’t be angry with Father. I was at first I’ll admit, but I understand. I wouldn’t have wanted it even if he did tell me. Maybe it could have helped you and Robb and Arya and Bran and Rickon, but we’ll never know. My mother said there wasn’t ever any actual evidence to support Rhaegar’s theory. Even if it does sound damning. Best just to accept it and move on to more important things. Like the Lannister’s, Bolton’s, and Frey’s- the treasonous snakes in the south. Like the Long Night.” Jaehaerys voice was like steel.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Sansa looked straight into his eyes and spoke, “You may be my cousin through blood, but you are my brother in every way that counts. You’ll always be my brother, Jaehaerys Targaryen, and I will help you take back the Seven Kingdoms in your name. In the name of Houses Targaryen and Stark.”</p><p>Sansa said his birth name slowly as if she were trying to figure out if she could call him such. Her smile and the determination in her voice told Jon that he had her loyalty. It was when she raised from her seat and nealt before him that caused his blood to rush to his cheeks. He grabbed her shoulders quickly and carefully raised her back up.</p><p>“Sansa, please. You are my sister, and I am not the King yet. We have to wait until we get Winterfell back before we can tell anyone because Father has some things that are supposed to prove my birth in my mother's tomb.” Jon said.</p><p>“Well brother, you were the King the moment you were born,” Sansa laughed before asking, “Would you like to be called Jaehaerys or Jon?”</p><p>“Either,” He didn’t even hesitate, “They are both my name. Even Jae would be fine, dear sister, but let’s stick to Jon until we reveal my true name. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal.” She agreed with a smile.</p><p>Their conversation turned to the state of the kingdoms which led to Sansa telling him some of the things that happened to her. Being beaten by and on the orders of Joffrey. About that cunt promising her that their father could take the Black only for him to take his head and make her stare at it upon the battlements of the Red Keep. He told her about the Battle of Blackwater Bay and about how the Tyrell’s allied with the Lannister’s. She told him about her marriage to the Imp. She told him about the Purple Wedding and her escape. How Petyr Baelish helped her and how he killed her Aunt Lysa. She hesitantly told him that it was Baelish and Lysa that killed Jon Arryn. She finished her story with how Baelish convinced her to marry the monster that was Ramsey Bolton and finding Theon. How he didn’t kill their brothers and helped her escape. </p><p>She didn’t have to tell him how bad her marriage was to her because he could see it in her eyes. Now he could add Petyr Baelish to the list of people that needed to face the King’s Justice.</p><p>That conversation turned into battle strategy and politics. Which turned into Jon’s fledgling plan. He confided in her his strategy of riding to Eastwatch-By-The-Sea with nine-thousand Free Folk to sail to the Neck. From there he planned to contact Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. He knew who he was, and the Crannogmen would prove priceless with the plan he had in mind to gain the Riverlands. </p><p>“That could actually work, brother. Every strategy I have tried to develop always begins with the Mormonts. The Boltons have the Karstarks after Robb beheaded Lord Rickard for killing two young Lannister prisoners. They have the Umber’s because the Greatjon is held captive in the Twins, so the Smalljon has no choice but to obey. If we rescue the Greatjon then that could be our chance to turn almost a third of the Bolton’s men against them! If we rescue Wylis Manderly too, then we’re guaranteed the Manderly’s. It’s brilliant Jon.” Sansa looked elated; like Jon had solved a problem she had been stumbling over for far too long. “But we still need to speak to some of the other lords. The Lords of the North should still remember our father and their loyalties to him”</p><p>“Yes it does sound like our best option. There are people here we can trust that have already pledged themselves to help. We’ll speak with them more about it on the marrow,” Jon sighed as he raked his hand through his loose curls and turned his gaze down to his dragon.</p><p>“Does she have a name yet?” Sansa asked suddenly.</p><p>“No not yet.” Jon said with a frown, ”Any ideas?”</p><p>“Lyanna, after your mother?” She suggested.</p><p>Jon understood her suggestion but it didn’t feel right. He shook his head.</p><p>“How about a Targaryen name? Maybe Rhaena? After your father?” Again he shook his head, “How about a mix?”</p><p>Jon ran a number of names through his mind in a moment. He came from two long lines of Heroic and Monstrous ancestors. Bran the Builder and Theon the Hungry Wolf. Aegon the Conqueror, Jaehaerys the Conciliator, and Aemon the Dragonknight. He wanted to give his dragon a name all her own, but also honor his mother and father. He was going to put off naming her for a few more days when the perfect name came to him.</p><p>“Lyraena.” Her little head popped right up when the whisper slipped past his lips, “You like that, girl? Lyraena, it is.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Sansa said.</p><p>“Now that that is settled- it is way past time for you to rest properly, sister. You take my bed. I’ll leave Ghost in here with you alright?” Jon didn’t leave any room for an argument as he stood while Lyraena climbed up to perch on his shoulder. </p><p>Jaehaerys grabbed Longclaw from the desk and strapped it around his waist. He hesitated a moment before walking around the desk and pulled a spare dagger from one of the drawers, “I’m not giving this to you because I think you’ll need to use it. I’m giving it to you because as much as I’d like to say that I’ll always be around to protect you, I know that that is impossible. I want you to be able to protect yourself, dear sister.”</p><p>He held the dagger out to her. She looked apprehensive before a determined look glinted in her Tully eyes. She gasped the handle tightly before throwing her arms around him, “Thank you.”</p><p>Unknown to Sansa, Jon was remembering his last conversation with Arya. He had just given her her new sword, and she showed her thanks in the same way Sansa did. It brought tears to his eyes that he willed not to fall.</p><p>“First lesson,” He said as he pulled himself from her embrace, “Stick them with the pointy end, sister.”</p><p>“I thought I’d use the handle,” She snarked trying to hide her smile, “Will you teach me to properly use it?”</p><p>“You have my word, Sansa.” He replied. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and bid her goodnight before taking his leave.</p><p>Jaehaerys wandered around the castle and its grounds until he found himself traveling up the elevator to the top of the wall. When he made it to the top he realized that he hadn’t grabbed a cloak. Not that it mattered because he didn’t feel cold at all. He felt the icy winds blowing against his face as it threw his hair around. </p><p>There were two black brothers up on the wall huddled around a fire. They were staring out to the lands beyond the wall and whispering to each other. When Jon approached they stood up straight looking at Lyraena with unconcealed awe while nodding in greeting. He nodded in return before grabbing a torch and lighting it in their fire. He bid them a goodnight before turning to travel east along the Wall.</p><p>When Jon decided he was far enough away for his privacy he lit up the nearest fire pit. He unbuckled his sword belt and propped Longclaw against a crate a few feet from the fire. He grabbed Lyraena from his shoulder to lay himself down on the same crate. He settled the baby dragon into the crook of his neck. She chirped happily before burying her head under Jon’s curls to rest.</p><p>Jon stared up at the comet in the sky surrounded by stars. It glowed a beautiful ruby red and was shaped like a dragon's head. Jaehaerys remembered seeing a similar sight years ago at the beginning of the Great Ranging. It hung in the sky for a fortnight. If rumors were to be believed it was meant to herald the birth of dragons. His Aunt Daenerys’ three dragons.</p><p>Jaehaerys wondered if she was looking up at it right now. He hoped she was. He hoped she knew what it meant. That there was another of her blood in the world. That she isn’t alone- isn’t the last dragon.</p><p>Jon turned his head to the fire, and ran a hand along Lyraena’s warm scales. The only sounds Jon could hear was the whistling of the wind and the crackling fire. He felt exhausted. The last thing Jaehaerys saw as he fell asleep were the bright violet eyes peering at him from the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>